A computer system includes a basic input/output system (BIOS) memory that stores the code for the boot sequence the central processing unit (CPU) executes to power-on and initialize the computer components. Typically, the CPU executing the BIOS code initializes certain hardware components, such as the memory, and then spins-up the hard disk drives. After the hard disk drives are operable, the CPU will then load the operating system from one hard disk drive to boot the system. In certain implementations, the boot code or BIOS may be stored in a NOR flash device, where the boot code may be executed directly “in-place” from the NOR device.
Another ubiquitous form of flash memory is the NAND memory device, which typically is less expensive and stores several times more data than a NOR device. A NOR device provides faster read access, but slower write access relative to the NAND device.